Loving and Monsters?
by jbug2000
Summary: HIATUS: [The Guardians are a team that guard the town and school from monsters that have taken over Tokyo as best as they can however are getting desperate, the monsters are getting stronger not to mention smarter and who's better to help them than a certain pink haired girl?] A/N: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi I wrote this a while back and I lost the note book I wrote it in. I'm just now finding it I was SO excited when I found it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

A man with midnight blue hair whipped out a Black Hand gun shooting at a hideous yellow creature. The thing fell down releasing a little girl with short brown hair and pink eyes she quickly ran back to her family. "Thank you!" The little girl's father said gratefully to the other man with midnight blue hair who just nodded pouring something over the yellow thing which dissolved into green powder then disappeared.

"Not a problem sir, it's what the Guardians are here for!" A hyper girl, with brown eyes and really light brownish orange hair said smiling.

**Two weeks later**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I was walking to school as always but as I was walking to the gate I saw Saaya Yamabuki and her followers picking on a girl I've never seen before. She was really pretty she had bubble gum pink hair strange enough. I'm surprised I haven't seen her before. I walked closer to hear and to get a better look at what they were saying I made sure to stay hidden. "I think it's time to show Hinamore here how she's suppose to behave and listen to me!" Saaya said her shrill voice giving me a headache.

"Now let's see you either beg for mercy or get beat up which is it?" One of Saaya's followers asked. The Hinamore girl just had a monotone voice and said.

"If you try to hurt me I will defend myself."

"HA! HA! HO! HO!" Saaya laughed needless to say it was annoying. "Oh, so you're going to have to learn the hard way. You don't call Saaya Yamabuki ugly and get away with it! Saaya yelled. So that's why Saaya was mad just because Hinamore was telling the truth? Saaya was about to punch Hinamore and I was going to say something till Hinamore stepped to the left with ease. Saaya got mad and ordered the followers to attack the pink haired girl. They all threw punches or kicks at her she just simply dogged or blocked them. She caught one of the follower's legs and tossed her aside like it was nothing. Hinamore smiled a small smug smile punching and knocking the girls out so Saaya was the only one left.

"So you going to beg for mercy or am I just going to have to beat it out of you?" Hinamore asked. Saaya was mad I could tell by her expression.

"You may have got me today Hinamore but **I** will get you back!" Saaya said running off with her now conscious group. I decided to get a better look at the girl she had ivory skin with red lips. I made my appearance noticeable but made it so it looked like I just got there.

"Yo." I said coolly to her.

"Bye." Hinamore said then started walking away. I came in front of her and she stopped.

"I'm Ikuto." I said her attitude getting on my nerves already. She looked at me and said in a way that was different it wasn't monotone like earlier.

"I'm Hinamore Amu."

"Nice to meet you Amu."

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I looked at him and said in my cool & spicy voice as other people called it. "I don't remember telling you to call me Amu." Before he could speak the bell rang which meant that we had 10 minutes to get to class. I started to run so did Ikuto I took a good look at him noticing his features. He had midnight blue hair and eyes he was pretty good looking if you ask me but was probably just a playboy. I ran even faster to see how long he could go he kept up though I smirked. We finally made it to class. "I'm Hinamore Amu the new student here and whatever." Nikido-sensei sweat dropped. "Now where do I sit before I die of boredom?" I asked everyone had stars in their eyes and yelled COOL & SPICY except for Ikuto.

"Okay, you will sit next to Tsukiyomi-san. Tsukiyomi-san please raise your hand." Nikido-sensei said and Ikuto raised his hand I mentally groaned. Great I have to sit next Ikuto just my luck! I thought rolling my eyes sitting down next to _him_. Then the lesson started I was SO happy when it ended I already learned this stuff. Finally it was the end of the day and that's when the real fun begins.

**Authors Note: That's where I'm ending it for now please R&R! If you want another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey yes another chapter so soon I just HAD to write another one! XD!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I'm going to be in a group called The Guardians they kill zygotos. Zygotos were yellow things with human bodies but shot out green goo and always tried to kill people especially the school kids. I went to the Royal Garden twisted a secret knob and a tile lifted away to go underground. There was a ladder but I decided to just jump down to the bottom which was a **LONG **way down. So it will give me some time to think on what I was going to say. I know what you're thinking about right now. Won't I die once I hit the bottom of the tunnel? Well the answer to that is no because surprise I'm not human. I'm a vampire the strongest of the whole vampire race so in other words I'm the Vampire Princess my parents are dead but I still can't become Queen till I go back to my home land. I ran away because I really didn't want to become Queen because I would be forced to marry a Prince I don't even know! Before my parents died they gave me another parent for when they died his name was Tadase. He's forcing me to marry young so that he can get me out of his hair and that when I do get married he gets my old kingdom which is known as the best kingdom in the whole nation. He will be able to buy anything and have me, my husband, or anyone in my new family or new kingdom killed and or took over. I **can't **have that not in my life time because I know he will do just that if I do marry.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I turned the knob three times for a short cut to the "layer." We fight against zygotos yellow monsters that shoot out green goo. We needed to find another person for the group; the monsters were getting smarter and stronger. Amu crossed my mind but she looks so breakable, I mean yeah she can fight against Saaya and her crew but these are zygotos not a group of high school girls. I was finally there I saw everyone. There was Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Yaya, and my little sister Utau. "Find anything on this person?" I asked Kairi. We were expecting someone to come and try out for a spot on the team.

"Nothing I can't get her name, age, what she looks like, or if she has any special skills! This has never happened before all I can get is her dang gender!" Kairi said frustrated.

"So, if she ends up being a fake or sucks Nagi can erase her mind." I said.

"Okay, that sounds fine she should be here any minute." Kairi said. Just then someone landed in the middle of the room; it was probably the girl who's trying out but what I couldn't believe was that Amu was the person who was trying out. **(Authors Note: I was about to end it here.)**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Hey I'm Hinamori Amu." I said after I landed on the ground in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here? You can't possibly fight against zygotos let alone kill them! Nagi you might as well erase her mind." A boy with green eyes and brown hair said really pissing me off!

"You don't know what I can do. Just let me try out and if you don't like then you can erase my mind." I said hopefully.

"Okay, but I need to know some things about you." Another boy with dark green hair and forest green eyes said professionally pushing his glasses up.

"Go on ahead." I said.

"What are your skills? He asked.

"I'm really good at hand to hand combat, I can use guns with ease, and I'm really good with knives to." I said.

"Can you show us some of these techniques?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Okay, Kukai hand to hand combat with Hinamori." He said to the guy that pissed me off earlier. 'It's time for payback!' I thought evilly.

"I'll go easy on you it doesn't look like a girl like you can handle a hard fight." Kukai said making me mad but I just smiled and said.

"No, need go as hard as you want this'll be over quick." I said sweetly.

"Is that a challenge?" Kukai asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Damn straight it is." I said in a sweeter voice.

"I accept!" Kukai said with confidence.

"Okay, get ready Set Fight!" The other boy with dark green eyes said. Kukai swung a punch at me but I just ducked and kicked my right leg trying to sweep Kukai feet off the ground but he jumped up. I kicked his head then followed it with a round house kick. His lip was bleeding and he started to get mad so he started to kick and punch as fast as he could but I kept dodging or blocking them. I yawned bringing my hand to my mouth still blocking.

"Okay, let's end this. I said kicking his face followed by an uppercut knocking him out. "What's next?" I asked smirking after looking at their dumbstruck faces.

**Authors Note: If you want more chapters please R&R!**

**Nagi: He can read minds, erase minds, and is a telepath.**

**Rima: She's a witch.**

**Utau: She's a fairy demon.**

**Kairi: He can hypnotize people.**

**Kukai: He's a Knight and is really strong but has no supernatural powers.**

**Ikuto: He is a cat he has cat like reflexes and transforms into. Dark: Neko like in the anime.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hello people of earth. Sorry for being late. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

*******Recap***

"_Okay, let's end this. I said kicking his face followed by an uppercut knocking him out. "What's next?" I asked smirking after looking at their dumbstruck faces_.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Next is guns, you can follow me." Kairi said walking toward a shooting room. There were guns stacked all over the walls, rows and rows of different guns. I picked up a black hand gun aimed and shot at the target. It hit exactly where I had aimed it at, in the middle. I just kept shooting always hitting the middle; it was perfect and super accurate. After that we went to get knives then went to the dart room. I threw the biggest one first hitting the bull's eye then put the rest of the knives in between each finger throwing them all and they also hit the bull's eye.

"Anything else you need to see fighting wise?" I asked them and they all shook their heads except for Kairi.

"One more thing Hinamore-san, are you human because if you aren't I need to know what kind of powers you have and what you are." Kairi asked me and I froze.

"No I'm not human at all." I said.

"What are you?" Kairi asked.

"You have to guess."

"Why can't you just tell us?" A short blonde girl asked with a bored expression asked.

"That's no fun and I don't know you guys to well so it would go against my kind to do that sorry." I said and she just nodded her expression not changing.

"Well if it's against you're kind we won't force you to tell us. I just have one thing to say." Kairi said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Welcome to the team." He said making me smile.

"Thank you!" I said happily but then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "What the-?" I started to say and saw that it was Ikuto. "IKUTO let go of me NOW!" I said trying to pull his arms off me but he just kept clinging while the others were watching and laughing. Wait a second….I have inhuman strength! Duh Amu! I thought then pulled him off me.

"Now that's over we'd like to introduce ourselves, I'm Nagihiko but you can call me Nagi." A boy with gold eyes, purple hair that went a little past his butt, he was wearing light blue sweat pants, a white shirt with a dark blue stripe on the end of both of her shirt sleeves, he had a dark blue sleeveless vest over it, also a purple shirt under his white one, a light blue hat, dark blue knee pads, blue shoes and black socks. Nagi also had blue head phones around his neck.

"I'm Rima." A short girl with gold eyes and long blonde brownish hair said with a bored face. Rima was wearing a black mini skirt and a yellow sweater.

"I'm Utau, Ikuto's little sister." Utau had really long blonde hair put in high pigtails with dark purple eyes who was wearing blue skinny jeans and a short sleeved orange shirt.

"And I'm YAYA!" A hyper girl with brown hair in two pigtails yelled hurting my eardrums as I mentally cursed my sensitive hearing. Yaya was wearing a pink t-shirt and a blue jean skirt.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said smiling but then noticed my throat burning because I was thirsty I haven't feed in two weeks and it's driving me crazy.

"Let me Yaya and Rima show you your room." Utau said taking me to another side of the underground building. "This is the girl's wing while the boys are on the other side and this is your room." She said gesturing to almost a bare room it only had a bed and a bedside table; it's going to have to be decorated soon. I thought silently to myself.

"Okay, let me go grab my outfit for tomorrow and I'll be back in 10 min." I said smiling.

"Outfit don't you mean outfits or clothes?" Rima asked. I smiled sadly.

"No, I never stayed anywhere long enough to have stuff." I said.

"Oh, sorry Amu I didn't mean to offend you." Rima said with a little emotion of concern. I smiled warmly at her.

"It's fine Rima." I said then walked away taking the short cut out of the "layer" grabbed my outfit and wandered to an alley only to see a few thugs and figured that they would be my dinner. So I quickly snapped their necks and drank their blood afterwards I got back to my new home and socialized with my team then went to bed for once happy.

**Authors Note: Again SO SORRY I WAS LATE! GOMENISAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello people of earth! So sorry for being late to the people who liked this but I had my b-day and I am NOW able to write. I also just moved so I was REALLY stressed and had NO internet again SO SORRY but please ENJOY! :) **

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling super warm, as I looked around I noticed that it wasn't in my usual hotel and then the events of yesterday flooded my head. I better get up I'm going to have a long day decorating my room. It felt weird to say that I have a room it's been SO long since I've had a room inside of a house and not a hotel. I smiled at the thought of having a place to call home. 'Eh, I'll get up in an hour.' I thought to myself trying to stretch out but then felt something, confused I sat up and pulled the covers off my bed only to see. "IKUTO!" I yelled pissed off.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I was woken up hearing someone scream my name which only meant that Amu was up. I opened one eye looking at her. "Yo." I said coolly to her and that only made her madder. I got tired of listening to her yell so I pulled her into my arms hugging her to my chest making her blush in the process.

"W-what are you doing BAKA NEKO!" She yelled.

"Are we interrupting something here?" A voice asked. I looked up to see that she had woken everyone up.

"No." Amu said as I said yes.

"Right, well I'm going to go make breakfast." Nagi said chuckling soon everyone had left and it was just me and Amu a few minutes later she had managed to push me out. I swear that girl is strong when she really wants to be, it's like she tries and can't for a while but then suddenly has a break through and pushes me out weird. 'Oh, well time for some breakfast.' I thought.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sighed thinking that I HAVE to remember my super inhuman strength. I put on my black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I went out to the kitchen to see Rima and Utau finishing their breakfast. "Hey, where's Yaya?" I asked not sensing her aura in the "layer."

"She's on a date with Kairi." Utau said.

"Really wow I never thought that they would be together." I said honestly surprised.

"We thought the same thing." Nagi said from behind the kitchen counter.

"Well I'm going to the mall to get stuff to fix my room up; do you and Rima want to come?" I asked Utau and Rima.

"Sure!" Utau said.

"Yeah, I'll go too I don't want to be around the cross dresser longer than I have to." Rima said referring to Nagi.

"Whatever shorty." Nagi retorted back making me giggle at their little nicknames for each other. Rima scowled and got up and said.

"Humph! Let's go Amu and Utau!" We then left and went to the mall, once we got there Utau said

"Hey, Amu I just thought of something you didn't eat breakfast you must be hungry we can stop by the food court and get you something."

"Oh, no it's fine I normally don't eat breakfast." I said hoping they wouldn't make me eat something because I really haven't eaten human food since I was 10 and it wasn't good at all it was from a gas station.

"It's important for you to eat breakfast now come on." Utau said dragging me to the food court.

Utau sat me in front of a menu.

"Do I have to eat?" I asked.

"Yup!" Utau said smiling while I just sighed.

"Okay, umm can I have some butter bread?" I asked the lady at the counter.

"Will that be it Miss?" She asked.

"Yes." I said. She then told me the price and I paid it saying thank you.

"Toast seriously?" Utau asked.

"Yeah, I never eat breakfast so this is fine." I said tasting the bread which wasn't half bad. After finishing my toast off we decided to go get paint first.

"What kind of color do you want?" Rima asked.

"Pink!" I said spotting the perfect shade. "This one to be exact." I said lifting the hot pink colored paint.

"Alright put that in the cart and then we will go get you some clothes!" Utau said smiling. About 2 hours later we picked me out a whole wardrobe.

"Okay now let's get home because my feet are killing me!" Rima said. Me and Utau laughed then went home.

"Thanks for coming out and helping me you guys!" I said smiling happily.

"No problem Amu." Rima said.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Utau said. I then went to my room then painted it with my inhuman speed then decorated it the same way, putting in some new furniture and put my clothes up.

"Friends huh I like that." I said quietly to myself smiling. Suddenly I felt a strong pair of arms around me. "What the hell Ikuto!" I said not even needing to turn around to see who it was.

"Hello my little strawberry. Did you miss me?" I felt my face heat up. Oh, why did I have to be able to blush?

"S-shut up you pervert!" I said trying to get out of his arms and he only tightened his grip.

"Why my _strawberry?_" Ikuto said seductively.

"Why do you call me STRAWBERRY DAMN IT?" I asked my face even redder, again why did my face have to turn red I mean I'm a flipping vampire for crying out loud! Ikuto just put his face in my hair and said.

"Your hair smells like strawberries and when you blush it's as red as a strawberry, well I'm going to see if dinners ready!" Ikuto then left while I just thought he was strange. I then went out to get my dinner.

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I went into the kitchen and made me my dinner plate, after eating it I wondered why Amu didn't come eat. I knocked on her door but she didn't answer so I walked in only to see that she wasn't there. So I went into the living room to see the rest of my teammates listening to one of Kukai's stupid ramblings, interrupting him I asked. "Have any of you guys seen Amu she didn't come out to dinner so I checked her room, but she's not in there either?"

"No, but once we find her Utau's probably going to make Amu eat dinner." Rima said looking at Utau's upset face. Suddenly Amu came through the living room casually.

"Hey guys!" Amu said happily, but after seeing Utau's face she got confused. "What did I miss?"

"1. We couldn't find you and 2. You didn't eat dinner!" Utau said. Amu paled when Utau said dinner. 'Weird' I thought to myself but brushed it off.

"Gomenisai **(Authors Note: Sorry if I didn't spell gomenisai right!) **Utau and everyone I just went out for a few seconds but it kind of turned into minutes." Amu said sheepishly blushing lightly.

"It's alright Amu but I suggest you eat dinner before Utau gets angry." Rima said in a monotone voice.

"Hai, hai I'll go eat dinner." Amu said laughing. She then left to go to the kitchen but the alarm rang and she came running back in. "Why is an alarm going off?" She asked.

"It means that the Zygotos are attacking!" Nagi said. Yaya and Kairi ran into the living room. Kairi searched the coordinates of the attack.

"The Zygotos are in the school!" Kairi said as I ran to get the guns.

**Authors Note: Please R&R! I will also try to include the other characters and couples in the story more! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**JBug: Hello! Sorry it's been FOREVER I was actually thinking of discontinuing this story. I obviously decided against it and again I'm terribly sorry!**

**Amu: You should be! Leaving them on a cliffy then not updating for almost a year!**

**Ikuto: I thought the story sucked.**

**Jbug: *Punches Ikuto, breaking his nose***

**Amu: *sighs and sweat drops* JBug2000 does NOT own Shugo Chara.**

_*Recap* "The Zygotos are in the school!" Kairi said as I ran to get the guns._**  
><strong>

**Amu's P.O.V.**

After I heard that I quickly grabbed two hand guns and we went to the entrance of the school. There we saw Zygotos trying to eat the students that were at the school. We all started attacking the Zygotos I shot at them while Utau transformed into a demon fairy. She had on a red dress with bats on it. **(Like in the anime)**She yelled. "Lunatic Charm!" Rima changed also yelling out.

"Juggling Party!" Killing the zygotos when the pins smacked their heads off. Rima wore a knee length orange dress that had black happy faces and then sad faces. She wore black and orange stripped thigh high socks, and her shoes were black witch shoes. Rima also had an orange witch hat on. Ikuto was just shooting like crazy hitting his target in the head each time a bored look on his face. Yaya was now in a baby costume and was killing the zygotos by throwing a sleeping ring around their heads. Kairi was killing zygotos with a samurai sword, and Kukai was killing the zygotos easily with whatever he had knifes and guns. 'I don't see why they would need my help.' I thought to myself shooting some zygotos. Until one opened it's mouth and was about to scream so I quickly covered my ears and I yelled for the others to but only Utau was fast enough. Soon the others passed out and it was just me, Utau, and zygotos. I smirked to myself and thought. 'No problem.'

"You okay Utau?" I asked her.

"I'm fine but the others seem to have passed out." She answered back. I nodded and asked..

"Can you take them back to the house?"

"What about you I can't leave you here with al these zygotos!" Utau exclaimed gesturing to all the zygotos that were surrounding the area.

"I can handle them you just get the others to the medical bay. Or blood will start to come out their ears they need the antidote so do it quickly!" Before Utau could say anything we heard a groan. I turned to see Kukai getting up coughing a bit.

"She's right I'll help you." Kukai said picking Ikuto, Nagi, and Yaya. He slung Ikuto over his right shoulder, Nagi on his left, Kairi was on his back, and carried Yaya bridal style. Leaving Utau to carry Rima who I suspected to be very light.

"Kukai, you can't your just recovering!" Utau yelled at him.

"I'm fine it only hurt me a little at least enough to only pass me out for a few minutes." Kukai said signaling to his earplugs. I hadn't even noticed that he had something in his ear.

"Smart but the others REALLY need help so you two hurry!" I said worried for the other. Utau and Kukai nodded and ran off. I turned to see that many more zygotos had gathered. Smirking I said in almost a whisper. "Amulet: Heart Change." After that a big light surrounded me, blinding the zygotos. My hair grew to my waist and it shone, my outfit changed into a black mini skirt, a purple v-neck that showed my stomach, and I had a purple heart visor and my long hair was in a ponytail. **(Like in the anime)** "Heart staff." I said. I gave them a big grin my fangs out. I just couldn't help how I act when I'm in this form.

**A/N: Again gomeisai! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**JBug: Hey sorry it's taking SO frigging long! So here we go! Finally! By the way Yaya is a baby fairy (I know original)**

**Recap: **_ "Heart staff." I said. I gave them a big grin my fangs out. I just couldn't help how I act when I'm in this form._

I had killed almost all of them when I made a heart with my hands and black light surged to from them. When it hit the remaining zygtos and they disintegrated as soon as it touched their yellow bodies. There wasn't one zygoto left and my teeth bared in a triumphant smirk. Time to go back but I should probably change to my normal form. Although I didn't _want _to change back I felt so powerful in this form. Okay, maybe that was just Ran talking.

I then changed back to normal before Ran, one of my vampire sides made me reveal my form to my friends. I had four vampire powers Ran was my first side I got she was cheerful and hyper she made me faster and stronger, then Miki who inspired the artist in me she made me graceful in battle and more calmed to think strategies out, Suu the motherly type who made me more merciful because sometimes my anger or blood lust would consume me and my victim might have valuable information that I didn't listen to and killed my only source she also was somehow lighter in powers than Ran or Miki, and then finally Dia (who I've only used on a handful of occasions) she was a mystery all in herself to me. I've had her only for a little while and it was always a brief amount of time I changed with her.

Once I got back to the layer I saw everyone in the living room. "Hey, how is everyone feeling?" I asked noticing that Rima, Ikuto, Kairi, Nagi, and Yaya were all holding ice packs to their head. Utau ran to me checking to see if I was okay.

"Are you okay?! What happened did any of them get away?" Utau asked quickly causing me to laugh.

"I'm fine and no I killed them all." I said reassuring her.

"Alright well the others are fine except for a small head-ache." Utau said answering my earlier question.

"Yaya's head hurts! Whaa! Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaimed crying. Suddenly I felt a pang of something in me that I've never felt before. I quickly went to Yaya and sat down next to her then took Yaya's head and cradled it.

"It's okay Yaya shhhh it's okay." I said in a soothing voice that I didn't know I could posses. Yaya slowly stopped crying and calmed down. When I was sure she was okay I put her head on a pillow since she had fallen asleep. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. "What? I couldn't help it! She was crying." I explained. They still looked at me weirdly until Ikuto made a face of pain.

"A-Amu my head hurts maybe you should-." Ikuto started but was cut off with me slapping him up side the head (not _too_ hard).

"No, you baka hentai neko!" I exclaimed with a huff. Everyone else chuckled a bit and Ikuto was out cold. Hmmm maybe I hit too hard..oh, well! I shrugged it off and told them I was going to chill out in my room. Before I left I told Nagi, Kairi, and Rima to feel better. The rest of the day went by with the normal stuff. Nagi and Rima's bickering, Kiairi's quietness, Yaya's hyper active speed and sweet tooth, Utau's motherly-ness, and Ikuto's constant pervy coments.

All in all it had been a good day. I got to fight zygotos and then knock Ikuto out it was all good. Though I did feel a bit sorry for knocking him out he didn't do anything _that _bad. After debating with myself I decided to apologize to him. Standing outside his door she knocked and waited but didn't hear a response. "Ikuto?" I asked opening the door slightly but didn't find anything but an empty bedroom.

Hmm were could he be? He wasn't in the living room or any where else. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard noise coming from the roof. It sounded like...a violin. The player was very good but the song was terribly sad and melancholy. Following the sound I went to the roof and saw none other than Ikuto. He was playing underneath the moonlight which shone on his midnight blue hair and face making him look enchanting. His eyes were closed. When he did open his eyes and saw Amu there he was surprised but then smirked.

"Oi Amu-koi you just gonna stand there and stare?" Ikuto asked cockily. I blushed and mumbled a 'whatever' causing him to chuckle.

"I didn't know you played." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I've been playing ever since I could remember, my dad played too." Ikuto said with a bitter smile that caused me to tilt my head a bit. So he must not like his dad too much.

"That's cool. I just came up here to say that I'm sorry for knocking you out earlier." I said looking the other way blushing. I felt him ruffle my hair causing me to blush even more.

"It's fine. Your cute. Good night _Amu_." Ikuto said in his velvety voice which of course made me blush even darker! I then squeaked a small and quick 'Good night' and ran to my room. Once I was in there I closed my door and slid down to the floor touching my burning cheeks. Right then and there I had no idea what I had gotten into.

**JBug: Hey hopped you liked it! Thank you for reading! Love ya! XD R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, and thank you for venturing to this story however I regret to inform you that this story will be put on HIATUS until I can find my passion for it again. I apologize to all of you who read this and loved it, if I were to ever pick this back up again (which I probably will) I would probably be revising the whole thing, my writing has gotten immensely better since the start of almost ALL of my stories. Lately I have decided to start working on all of my old stories that didn't start out as good as they should have sadly and just revise them. However for this story the spark just wasn't there anymore, once again I'm so sorry! Until next time!**

** ~JBug2000~ 3 XOXO **


End file.
